1. Field of the Disclosure
The current invention relates to a multi-position folding table that provides a conventional table in one configuration, and a vertically extending writing surface in a second configuration. The table transitions from one configuration to another without the use of any tools or the addition or removal of any components.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
In academic and professional environments, situations often arise where individuals are aided in the learning process by receiving instructions from professors, peers, training personal, and supervisors. Often times those that instruct use visual diagrams, or demonstrations involving writing out formulas, principles, or conceptual designs on large erasable writing surfaces to aid in explaining subject matter. This often occurs in rooms with walls that incorporate some type of writing surface, such a whiteboard.
While in a classroom for example, a writing surface may be at an instructor's ready disposal. However, often times when students engage in their individual studies outside of the classroom, either independently or in groups, such a platform for demonstration is unavailable. For example, many libraries and schools have open areas with several tables that are used by individuals to layout information to be studied. These schools and libraries may also have separate rooms that provide writing surfaces to use for diagramming and other instructional purposes. Yet, situations may arise during academic activities where demonstration by use of a large erasable writing surface would be beneficial. Those individuals sitting in the large open areas with a multitude of tables may have to collect their things at an instance and move to a room with a large writing surface. The alternative being to forego the opportunity to receive beneficial instruction that may aid their understanding of the subject matter and/or shorten the time spent studying.
In many facilities, providing writing and demonstration tools in the walls of existing rooms may not be feasible due to cost or structural constraints. Thus in order to provide such tools, free standing whiteboards may be used. These tools may take up space and/or be cumbersome to use and then store. In those situations where storage is not feasible, the freestanding whiteboards may have to remain in one location and take up space that could be used for other purposes, such as a table where an individual may study. This may be very undesirable because while the free standing whiteboard has a beneficial use, it will not be used as frequently as a table in the same location. Utilizing space for activities conducted with greater frequency serves as a countervailing interest to providing such types of demonstration and writing tools. There is a need for a device that can be used for multiple functions, one of which lends it self to constant use, and the other of which comes about on an as needed basis and provides a writing surface for demonstration and instructional purposes.